


You'll Always Be Mr Perfect To Me

by patrickstumpismydad



Series: Neighbor Competition [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickstumpismydad/pseuds/patrickstumpismydad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is determined to beat his neighbors for the bragging rights of the best relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Be Mr Perfect To Me

"I can't believe they introduced us individually to every single person on the block. This is getting ridiculous Pete. No one is this nice!" Patrick paced the room as his husband half listened, most of his focus on the soccer game on television.   
"Trick, they're just nice people who want us to feel welcomed in the neighborhood. You need to let this go."  
"Let this go? No way. No one is this nice for no reason. They either want something or are planning something. Oh God, do you think they killed their last neighbors? Maybe their bodies are still in their freezer."  
Pete rolled his eyes so hard he was worried they might get stuck that way. "Has anyone ever told you that you're completely insane before."  
"I think it was a part of your wedding vows actually. You love me even at my craziest, right Peter Panda?"   
"Right," Pete grinned, pulling Patrick down into his lap. "Now can you please let this go? I kind of want to break in this couch," he smirks, laying Patrick down so his back was pressed against the cushions. Before anything could progress though there was a knock at the door.   
"Don't move. I'm going to get rid of whoever that is and then come straight back here."

Patrick laid on the couch for a few minutes straining to hear who was at the door. When he got bored of waiting, he wandered toward the front hall, stopping in his tracks and glaring when he saw who was taking up Pete's time.   
"Hi Patrick," Brendon grinned, his huge smile taking up way too much of his face. "Dallon and I came over to ask you if you wanted to come out with us for drinks tonight? You need to check out this great bar downtown!"  
Patrick forced a grin, not wanting to come off as rude. "That sounds nice. Do you want to go Pete?"  
"Would I ever pass up a chance to get you drunk?"  
Patrick blushed fiercely and punched his husband in the arm. "What time should we be ready?"  
"Is 8 okay," Brendon asked, smiling at them like they'd brightened his whole day just by agreeing to spend time with the other couple. 

The sun was just starting to set as Pete and Patrick rang their neighbors' doorbell. "How much are you going to let me drink," Patrick asked nervously. "You know I don't stop once I get started and I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Brendon and Dallon."  
"You worry too much," Pete grinned, kissing his husband's cheek as Dallon greeted them and they left. 

The night was going splendidly; the drinks were great, the music was good, everything was going great except for one small detail.   
"Do you think Dallon's looking at that girl," Brendon slurred, his eyes filling up like a puppy's as he watched his boyfriend at the bar. "He's definitely flirting with her. Do you think he's going to leave me? Should I say something? Oh God Patrick is he going to cheat on me?"  
The whole night was spent with Patrick reassuring Brendon that Dallon was definitely not cheating on him. "He loves you! I promise! You need to be more trusting," Patrick said, patting Brendon's shoulder softly. 

"So I guess Mr and Mr Perfect aren't quite as perfect as they'd have everyone believe. By the direction that insecurity of Bren's seems to be taking I wouldn't be surprised if they broke up tomorrow," Pete grinned as he shut the door behind them when they returned home.   
"I knew no one was that great all the time. I'm just glad we don't have to keep competing with them now. It's obvious who the real Mr and Mr Perfect are now," Patrick giggled, the liquor making him more direct as he wrapped his fingers in Pete's hair and kissed him breathless. 

The next morning Patrick was awakened by the doorbell ringing. He padded down the stairs to be greeted by a smiling Brendon.   
"Look Trick! He proposed! We're getting married! I'm going to be Mr Brendon Weekes!" He threw his arms around Patrick excitedly and Patrick was glad that Brendon couldn't see his face.   
When he went back upstairs to tell Pete the news he couldn't help the storm cloud expression on his face. "This isn't over. We will beat them."  
Pete just smiled and kissed his husband's cheek. "You'll always be Mr Perfect to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the first part, if you'd like to see more of this series let me know and I'll write more.


End file.
